Soulmarks
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Every magical being gets his soulmarks on their 16th birthday. Harry just so happens to get 50 soulmarks a sign he was powerful. But some of his soulmarks are complicated. And he has to wait a while to meet them…Harem...Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Avengers


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Every magical being gets his soulmarks on their 16th birthday. Harry just so happens to get 51 soulmarks a sign he was powerful. But some of his soulmarks are complicated. And he has to wait a while to meet them…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry was watching the minutes tick down to his 16th birthday. He would he his soulmark in a minute. That's if he even had one he didn't think he was that lucky. Knowing his luck his soulmate was dead already.

He counted down the seconds till the clock chimed Midnight. Harry looked at his wrists but nothing was on them. Suddenly he feels a tingle on his chest and he takes off his top and their in beautiful golden writing were 51 names with dates of birth on them. Some he knew from Hogwarts others he didn't know at all.

He was soulmated to Viktor Krum! Fred, George and Charlie Weasley! And Severus Snape! He didn't know how that one would go down as Snape hated him!

The names that were familiar were Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Gabrielle Delacour, Su Li, Luna Lovegood, Lilith Moon, Katie Bell, Megan Jones, Morag and Isobel MacDougal, Kendra McGonagall, Fay Dunbar, Eleanor Branstone, Viktor Krum, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Severus Snape.

The names he didn't recognise where Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steven Rogers, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Virginia Potts, Stephen Strange, Philip Coulson, Daisy 'Skye' Johnson', Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Zoe Nightshade, Reyna and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Clarisse La Rue, Nico di Angelo, Julia Feingold, Kayla Knowles and Will Solace.

He recognised Loki's name from mythology. But he thought those were myths but obviously he was wrong because he also had Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, Lady Hestia, Lady Hecate, Lady Eris, Lady Harmonia, Lady Hemera, Lord Terminus, and Lady Hela on his chest.

He couldn't believe it there were 51 names on his chest with a golden tree with the names hanging from the branches with their dates of birth some of them didn't make sense especially Steven Rogers and James Barnes how could they still be alive?

He decided to keep his soulmarks a secret for the time being and just quietly approach the ones he knew at Hogwarts.

He approached the twins first in the early hours of that morning and confiding in them he got his marks. They said they had known but wanted to wait for him to get his. They talked about all the names and both where shocked by the amount of names. But they said they would share and tell Charlie that Harry finally knew.

Ron and Hermione kept pestering him about who he was soulmarked too but Harry refused to say. Ron, Hermione and Ginny where sure it was Ginny. But Harry just rolled his eyes they refused to listen when he said it wasn't Ginny and he wads bisexual.

During the holiday's he sent owls to his other soul marks from Hogwarts and they returned the letters enthusiastically. He even shared a letter with Snape which had gone done well and Severus had gotten his soul mark on Harry's birthday.

Viktor was happy to have Harry finally knowing they were soul marked and promised him they would meet up during the next Summer Holiday's and they would exchange letters regularly.

He even sent Hedwig to the god Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lady Athena, Lady Hecate, Lady Harmonia, Lady Eris, Lady Hemera, Lord Terminus and Lady Hela and got responses that where affectionate but Artemis was a little bit frosty after all she was a male hating goddess. He found out Zoe was Artemis's lieutenant. So he was going to meet them when the Voldemort situation was dealt with.

During the cause of the next year his 6th year at Hogwarts he secretly was seeing his soul marked. And was teaching them more defensive spells so they could protect themselves as Voldemort was gaining power. He also did an inheritance test at Gringotts and found out he was descendant of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, and not just James was his father but also was Hephaestus and Thor. he also found out his heritage. He was a High Elf, Blood Elf, Summer and Winter Fae, Blood Elf, Imp, Draconis, Fury, Phoenix, Star, Siren, Nymph, Light and Dark, Veela, Asgardian, Wolf-Folk, Angel and Vampire. He had jany titles including Prince of Alfheim, Prince of the Furies, Prince of the Summer Fae, Prince of the Blood Elves, Prince of Asgard and Prince of the Draconis.

He learnt about Horcrux's and Hades, Thanatos and Hela visited him and told him to collect and destroy the Horcrux's and he would he rewarded as Voldemort had escaped they for far too long. Hades also told Harry that Nico was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas and would not be ready to come out of the hotel yet. Harry agreed to wait till Lord Hades said it was safe.

With the end of the year and Dumbledore's death and fake Horcrux he started the journey to bring down Voldemort with Ron and Hermione who were very annoying about him leaving his 'soulmarked' Ginny behind. Harry knew Ginny was lying about her soul mark and that Mrs Weasley was trying to push Harry towards Ginny but Harry would never go to her he had all the soulmates he needed. He told all his ladies to go into hiding after the Death Eaters took out the Ministry. He also told Fleur about her sister being soulmated to him and too keep her safe she should stay in France.

It was not easy being on the run with his huge golden tree tattoo soul marks but he used glamour's on them so they wouldn't see. He used mirrors when Ron and Hermione where asleep to keep in connect with his soulmarked including the God and Goddesses. He still hadn't found out about Loki, Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steven Rogers, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Virginia Potts, Stephan Strange, Philip Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Clarisse La Rue, Kayla Knowles, Will Solace, Julia Feingold and Reyna and Hylla Ramirez-Arelleno maybe because they weren't of age yet.

When he was at the final Battle he managed to save Fred just if it wasn't for his reflexes Fred would be dead his soulmate! He saved Severus too after taking to carrying potions on him. He told George where to find Severus and to explain he wasn't a real Death Eater.

Now he was on his way to his death. The Final Horcrux was in him. He had the spirits of his parents, Sirius, and Remus around him guiding him and giving him strength. He hadn't told any of his soul mates what he was doing it was for the best otherwise they wouldn't let him go.

The killing curse came and he meet Thanatos, Hades and Hela in Kings Cross Station and they explained to him what had happened and he was now the Master of Death. Of them and other Death Divine Beings. He was shown his chest where the symbol of the Deathly Hollows was behind the golden tree with the names on it. The branches weaving into the triangle.

They explained that all his soul marked where now immortal like he was and the Norms/Fates would give them each immortality when they reached 17 or when they met him they would stop aging and a place in the Olympus/Norse court. Harry was told he needed to go back and defeat Voldemort once and for all so Hades and Hela could take turns torturing him. Harry thanked them for their help. And left the place in-between.

He won the Battle take the Elder wand from Voldemort after the Killing curse rebounded. His soul marked all told him he had them sick with grief for the fear that he was really dead. They said they were not letting him out of their sight.

Ginny and Molly tried to get Harry into a relationship with Ginny but finally Harry had enough.

"I have many soul mates. Among those are Charlie, George and Fred! So I am in your family anyway", Harry all but shouted in their living room of the Weasley place

"You can't be gay!" Ginny yells

"I am bisexual! I have many soul mates and you are not one of them Ginny!" Harry says

"You have to be with me!" Ginny yells

"Never I am loyal to my soul marks", Harry says

Harry goes to America after needing to get away from the press he had his soulmates with him them bought a Mansion naming it Potter Mansion. He finally meet his Ladies Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Hecate, Harmonia, Eris, Hemera and Zoe and his male mate Lord Terminus. Artemis and Zoe had heard of his sacrifice and decided he was worthy of them. And they watched him around the Hunters and not once did he hit on them. So they decided to claim him as their soul marked. Zoe got the full immortality by the fates. And would stay the Lieutenant of Artemis and visit with her to Harry's regularly. Harry was threaten by Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Apollo about messing with Artemis, Hestia and Athena but they saw Harry's memories and begrudgingly agreed to allow him to be with them.

In 2005 he meet Julia Feingold, Will Solace, Kayla Knowles and Clarisse La Rue. They found being soul marked interesting. Clarisse was the daughter of Ares and she still put up a fight about being soul marked by someone older then her mentally. The only part she liked was being able to get immortality on her 17th birthday.

Will was more calm and he accepted the fact he was soul marked and was going to came immortality on his 17th birthday.

In 2007 he meet Nico after his sister Bianca died while on a quest to help free his beloved Artemis. He wanted to help but was forbidden too. But thanks to the full immortality Zoe didn't die when she faced her father and saved Artemis. Harry thanks Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth when everything was over.

In 2008 he finally meet Reyna who was Praetor of the Roman Legion, Hylla who was the Amazon Queen. They both accepted they were soul marked and would visit Potter Mansion often as they both had duties.

He met up with Neville and Hannah who married and had two children Frank and Alice. Ron and Hermione had married too but they weren't on speaking terms. But Charlie, Fred and George visited their family occasionally. But they weren't aging their family were.

In 2009 was the Battle with Kronos. Harry helped fight with the demigods with most of his soul marked. It was only Hades, Demeter, Persephone and Harry's arrival that turned the head of battle and defeated the army of Kronos.

In 2010 he was in a battle with the Greeks and Romans against the Giants and Gaea and he took many monsters out.

So now here he was it was 2012 and he still hadn't found Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steven Rogers, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Stephan Strange, Virginia Potts, Daisy Johnson, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Loki. But he had joined SHIELD and met Phil Coulson but didn't tell him they were soulmates yet but he would do. He also join as part of the Avengers when he would be needed. He hoped they didn't need the Master of Death any time soon but little did he know that day was coming…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
